The story begins
by austolimor
Summary: its my first story and i want to know if i shoud continue it or just give up


Chapter 1

The story begins

Behind every name is a legend and this is no exception. This is a story of a boy named Airstream Vulpoon an apprentice of cloudwaching and his younger brother Gaile. This is there story and was there life.

Gaile Vulpoon was walking in the slum of Undertown when a cloddertrog bumped into him, "O'Y! Watch where you are going you miserable excuse for a woodbeatle." said the ticked off cloddertrog. "You should watch were you are going or next time I'll gut ya right on the spot you disgusting bark slug!" Gaile said without thinking. "What did you say little boy?" said the cloddertrog drawing his cutlass. " He said next time you touch him we will see what color your insides are." said Airstream Vulpoon standing behind the cloudertrog. Then the cloudertrog swung his cutlass over his head but Airstream was faster and he drew his sword called the skullspliter and blocked the deadly blow easily and came back around and slit the cloddertrog's throat clean through. The cloddertrog fell to the ground in a bloodied heap. "You should watch yourself Gaile one of these days you are going to get into trouble and I'm not going to be there to help get your butt out of trouble." "Come now brother we must make hast to Sanctaphrax if we are to make it to my knighting." Gaile and Airstream made there way to the baskets and were half way up when Gaile said, "I don't know why but I will never get used to doing this." "Doing what?" said Airstream holding back laughter. " You know you buffoon I will never get used to going up in these blessed baskets." and both Airstream and the gnobgoblin laughed. At that point they had reached the top of the rope and they both emptied out of the basket and were about to leave when they heard a muffled (cough cough) and they both turned to see the gnobgoblin sitting there with his hand out stretched. "Is gold all you greedy goblins think about!" said Airstream while handing the gnobgoblin two pieces of gold.

With that the two Vulpoon brothers set off on the path to the great hall where Airstream was to be knighted and begin his search for the perishes stormphrax, but when they arrived they did not get a warm welcome. No it was more like a sad ending. nineteen tufed goblins were standing in the front of the hall with all the academics held hostage. One of the academics saw them and yelled, "Call the Sanctaphrax guard!" but a tufted goblin turned and hit him with his hardened in his head and the academic fell to the ground with a loud yelp. " Go and get the Sanctaphrax guards and go fast Gaile." said Airstream without looking down at him, " no brother I will not leave you alone with…….with theses things." said Gaile with little emotion in his voice. " Remember when I said one of these days you were going to get your butt kicked?" said Airstream, and Gaile replied "Yes, but what does that have to do with this right now?" and Airstream said "That person who is going kick your butt is me if you do not leave. Now go!" with that Airstream pushed Gaile out of the great hall and shut the door behind him. Then Airstream turned and charged the tufted goblins and was quickly challenged by two of the biggest ones. The tufed goblins were trained well but Airstream was better. The faster goblins struck, that was its first mistake that left it wide open for a direct attack. With that Airstream deflected the faster of the two spears and quickly fallowed up with a cut to the leg and that made goblin go down but not before it dropped its spear and Airstream kicked it out of the way but he did no have time to celebrate because the other spear was still coming so he turned around just in time to dodge the second spear and grabt the end of the spear while it was in front of him and the goblin went to yank the spear back and that is when Airstream let go and the goblin fell to the ground in a jumbled mess of arms and legs on the other goblin.

The Sanctaphrax guard arrived, but it was depleted there was only Gaile and five flathead goblins but that was all he needed so they charged and each to on tufted goblin simply and faster than it started all the tufted goblins were dead. When all the academics were thanking them the goblin that Airstream forgot to kill was lying and waiting for the moment to try and escape, it was about to run for it when four strong hands grabt him on the shoulders and the calves, and with that he was lifted off the ground then the thought went threw his head. "they think I'm dead!" but the two flat head goblins were wrong the tufed goblin was not dead and with that the tufed goblin kicked out of the flatheads grasp and drew a menacing dagger and stabbed at the other goblin and the flathead jumped back without thinking the tufed goblin took off on a dead run for the door and at the same moment Gaile walked threw the door and the tufted goblin gave him a surprise and the tufted goblin stabbed Gaile threw the heart and at the same moment the rest of the flatheads jumped on and killed the tufed goblin, but Airstream was not focused on the goblins but on his dying brother Gaile.

He lifted his brothers limp body off the ground and ran and he did not stop running until he reached the side of Sanctaphrax and there he laid his brother down and cried. He cried so much that he could no longer cry he thought. "it was all my fault why did I let him come with me, why did I have to send him off to go and get water why could that not be me!!!!!" but then a voice pushed its way into Airstreams thoughts, "do not cry small one the time has come for you to fallow your destiny." Airstream turned around but in vain because no one was there, "who said that? Who are you? Show your self you coward!" "no need for harsh words my friend," "friend? How are you my friend? You will not even show your self to me." then without hesitation a nightwaiff appeared out of the darkness. " there I have shown you who I am and my name is Tuffen I am a soldier of my master I am to recruit the most strong of will." "why have you come to me? I have only just completed my studies and I am going to be knighted and become a league master just like my father." " well master Airstream I have a question for you do you wish to be a captain of your own sky ship or sit here and grieve on the past?" "to captain my own sky ship." thought Airstream all the possibilities rushing at him all at once. " yes master Airstream all of those things could be yours all you do is say yes and it will all be yours, though you should change your name if you are to become a sky pirate captain." said the waiff reading his thoughts. "what is wrong with my name?" thought Airstream " how about cloud monster?" said the waiff "no no it mustn't be to strong but not to soft…….. how about wind jackal?" said Airstream "that is perfect. Captain wind jackal sounds perfect." said the nightwaiff.

Chapter 2

Gailerider

Then the waiff and the newly promoted wind jackal set off to the boom-docks. "there she is isn't she a butte?" said the waiff. Airstream looked up at the magnificent sky ship the Skycutter. "Would it be alright if I renamed it?" asked Wind jackal, "Why yes you may master Airstream." said the waiff. So wind jackal thought and he thought then when the idea poped into his head.. "GAILERIDER!!" blurted wind jackal.


End file.
